


Tricked and Treated

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Gloryhole, Omega Lena Luthor, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, listen omegaverse won the election therefore i declare every day straight up porn day, yes i did not enforce their Halloween social distancing our world is an AU right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: [The Halloween Gloryhole AU that I should have posted earlier but I was stressed about politics]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 686





	Tricked and Treated

**Author's Note:**

> Summary says it all, really. 
> 
> But hey, who doesn’t love late Halloween treats? Discount smut right here. Half-off and twice as bad for you!

“Are you sure I shouldn’t wear a costume? I mean, it  _ is _ a Halloween party, of sorts.”

Lena slid her palms down the side of her skirt, frowning. Her outfit was nothing special—just the tried-and-true Luthor classic combo of a devastating neckline and a tight pencil skirt. Her heels were sleek, and her nylons went all the way up, but that was nothing new. Her bun was neatly pinned. Her lipstick a fever red. 

Kara was in the Supergirl suit, which always made her feel weak-kneed. Really unfair of the alpha to use it like that—grinning with her hands on her hips—especially with what was in store for their evening. But if Lena pointed it out, Kara would just grin more. So she mullishly bit her lip instead. 

“Of sorts.” Kara agreed, bright-eyed and smiling far too wide. Lena could tell she was already enjoying this. “But trust me, our costumes are already in place.”

“I’m trusting you a hell of a lot already, tonight.” Lena protested, but she stepped easily into the circle of Kara’s arms, allowing herself to be scented with her jaw pressed up for better access. 

She closed her eyes, inhaling Kara’s eager, pleased pheromones. The lace between her thighs clung, already damp with the anticipation, and she shuddered when the alpha put a hand heavily onto the small of her back. 

“But you do, don’t you?” Kara wasn’t asking a question. Not really. It was teasing, lightly breathed across the prickling skin of her clavicle. 

Lena felt the oncoming quake of her nerves, and pushed Kara’s chin up so she could kiss her better in the epicenter. “Always. You know that.”

“Let me see it.” Kara commanded. Low. Authoritative. A voice only heard by evildoers and law-enforcers. Subordinates. 

Lena  _ loved  _ when she used that voice. 

She turned her head, and slipped the wide platinum band of her necklace off, revealing her mate’s mark, low on the flesh where her neck met the birdlike bones of her shoulder. The pale skin there throbbed and flushed, acknowledging the heat of her alpha’s approving stare. 

“Good.” Kara reached out and stroked over the puckered scar of her own making, sending Lena into a shiver. “Do you remember who you belong to?”

Lena closed her eyes. “You. Only you, Kara.”

“That’s right.” Kara soothed, kissing under her jaw as she slid Lena’s necklace back into place, re-clasping it with careless dexterity. “Only me. But if I choose to share you…..”

“Then I serve at your pleasure.” Those were the lines they’d chosen, laughing and elbowing each other in their big bed, a few days before this night, but they didn’t sound silly now, coming from Lena’s breathless lips. 

It sounded  _ right.  _

Kara made a pleased hum of approval. Lena could tell by her excited scent that she was enjoying this—she so rarely got to play ‘alpha’, when her days were spent exuding the neutral, sexless nobility of superhero, so Lena tried to coax it out of her whenever she could. This night, and its looming, dangerously-exciting prospects, had been Lena’s plan, and she could see it was already working, which was perfect. The more Kara enjoyed herself, the more Lena would count this a success. 

And it definitely seemed like she would be enjoying herself, too. 

Kara blindfolded her for the drive over. That was agreed-upon, too, in their tactical planning session earlier this week, but it didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking to sit with her hands folded in the passenger seat, listening to Kara drive and being completely unaware of where she was going. The tension in her belly was in flurries, blizzards of butterflies. When Kara parked, and opened the door to lead her out, Lena nearly tripped over her own heels in dizzied confusion. 

But Kara steadied her, as always, and led her inside. 

She could smell alpha, right away, before they even got past the entryway. The place was warm and pulsing with a heavy, electronic beat, like the heartbeat of a womb, and the musky scent clung to the inside of her nostrils, making her mouth drop open on an instinctive, wanton pant. She gripped Kara’s arm tightly, and felt a deep primal shudder in her lower body. 

“Easy.” Kara’s chuckle was rich with pride. “Let me take your blindfold off, and then we can go in.”

Lena wanted to moan. Her body had gone into some kind of instinctively submissive shock, and it didn’t help that Kara was enjoying her clear distress. She shivered as the alpha pulled at the silk over her eyes, and blinked, pupils expanding and contracting rapidly as she took it in—lurid red walls, a bored-looking coat check attendant, a black curtain entrance with an equally-bored-looking alpha bouncer. 

“Where—“ She started to ask, as Kara peeled her coat off, gently lifting her arms. 

“A female-only alpha den. North of town. No one will know us.” Kara’s voice was pitched only to her ears—a talent Lena desperately wanted to learn for board meetings. “You’ll see.”

And indeed, the bouncer at the door looked approvingly at Kara’s suit, and her hand entwined in Lena’s. “Nice. Supergirl and Lena Luthor. You guys look almost just like them.”

_ Almost?  _ Lena wanted to laugh, but Kara squeezed her fingers as if she knew. “Thanks,” the alpha replied, genially. “Marley’s Costume Outlet, over in Metropolis. Best supersuits around.”

“Thanks, I’ll check it out.” The alpha cracked her knuckles and stretched. “First time in?” At Kara’s nod, she returned it with a quick jerk of her head. “Alright. Condom baskets by the door. Raw play at your own risk.  _ She _ gets free drinks.” The bouncer nodded at Lena. “ _ You _ have to pay—and alphas have a four drink cap. No snarling, no fighting, or you’re out. Hot tub is clothing optional, and the dance floor too, but sex in rooms only, or you’re out. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Kara smiled back, gripping Lena’s hand. 

The bouncer shrugged. “Okay, have fun.” She unclipped the curtain and ushered them inside with a little wave. 

Inside, Kara caught her by her waist, and produced the collar between her thumb and forefinger, with the same magic finesse as she had pocketed the tickets. Her eyes were dark, but her smile was bright. The chain was looped to the D-ring at the front of the collar, glinting silver in the light. Lena swallowed, and nodded. 

When the necklace was slipped off and the collar was buckled around her neck, Lena felt the heat intensify. The scent in the air was  _ thicker,  _ somehow. More oppressive. Her knees felt Bambi-weak and she whimpered, just a little. 

Kara kept her upright, murmuring at her ear. “Let me know if this is too much. We can go home, eat Halloween candy, and watch  _ Hocus Pocus _ . Just say the word, baby.”

“No.” Lena shook her head, hoping her vision would clear with it, and drew in a sobering breath. “I’m good. I  _ want _ to do this.”

“I’ll keep checking in.” Kara promised, lips nipping at her earlobe gently, as her fingers collected the chain into her palm. “If it’s ever too much, you know the signal.”

“Colors: green, yellow, red. Two taps on your leg or arm if I can’t speak. A pinch if you don’t notice,” Lena recited, patiently. Her skin was lighting up with smoke signals as she looked around, noting the looks they were getting from alphas and omegas alike. The collar felt heavy on her neck in a good, solid way. A comforting reminder that she was  _ claimed _ . “I’ll tap out if I have to, darling, just like we agreed.”

“Good girl.” Kara gave her behind an approving little swat—just enough to make her jump and gasp in delight at the knowledge that Kara would  _ never  _ normally do this in public—and tugged gently on the chain, leading her to the bar. “Let’s get some drinks, first.”

Drinks were a good idea. Lena settled into her jittery skin after a Manhattan, slowly sipping until the rye soothed her nerves. Kara had a beer sweating on the coaster in front of her, but she was hardly touching it. Her eyes were on Lena, perched on the bar stool, trying to avoid rubbing her thighs together, and the alphas that passed on their way from the dance floor, eyes open in appreciation. 

It was a silent, heated parade. One that made Lena’s cheeks flush with more than just alcohol. Not all of these alphas were clothed, and the sight of so many erections was making her tense with want. And she was doubly grateful that this was a female-only club—it felt safer than the male alpha dens, safe enough to be seductive. There were omega bodies here too, and betas. Bodies of all shapes and sizes, some taking Halloween costumes rather liberally, and some just flat-out nude. She and Kara were some of the most clothed people here, and even with a collar around her neck, she felt rather tame by comparison. But their ‘costumes’ were a big hit—all around her she could hear periodic murmuring appreciation. 

_ Is that—no, but it looks just like her! _

_ Man, can’t blame her. If I had those shoulders, I’d go as Supergirl too.  _

_ Lena Luthor’s gotta be an expensive costume to pull off. And fuck, would I like to— _

“Enjoying your admirers?” Kara asked her, lowly, eyes glinting over her beer, and Lena straightened, trying to avoid looking as flushed and guilty as she felt.

“It’s okay baby.” Kara leaned over to kiss her neck, and whispered into her ear: “You should hear what  _ I _ can hear them say about you.”

Lena squirmed on her bar stool, fingers flexing on the cool edge of her drink. “Unfair advantage.” She joked, voice anxiously high. 

“Does it make you wet?” Kara, as usual, was almost blithely direct. Her eyes were dark as they roamed Lena’s body, openly. “To know they’d all want to  _ fuck _ you? The  _ real _ Lena Luthor? If they knew….”

Kara leaned over and caressed her jaw, thumb brushing along her lips. “They’d be on you like a pack of animals, I think.” Kara said, almost conversationally. “I don’t know if I could stop them. Not all of them. You’re such a prize, and there’s so  _ many _ of them…”

Lena closed her eyes, trembling. She was going to slide off her stool if this kept up. “ _ Kara _ .” She had to fight to keep the whine from her voice. “Can we go to the room now, please?”

“So eager to be used.” Kara taunted, lightly. But she turned back to her beer, smiling. “Finish your drink. Then yes.”

This was part of it. The teasing. The build up. The tension. Lena knew Kara was enjoying this dance, making her wait for it. Especially with the eyes of watching strange alphas following her parted lips as if they were the trail’s end for a pot of gold. 

She finished first, but Kara made her wait in the hot spotlight of alpha interest for another full minute as she drained her beer, and then finally stood up, gathering the chain with a tight jerk. “Alright then. Come on and let’s see how well you serve.”

They went into the long hallway. 

Each door was marked with a crude depiction of the sex act one could preform inside. “It’s like a Roman whorehouse.” Lena joked, nervously, teetering a bit on her heels. 

Kara didn’t show any sign she’d heard. “In here.” 

She pulled Lena through a door that made the omega swallow, reflexively. 

Inside, the room was hardly more than a cubicle partition. But the floor was padded, at least. Kara put her into a kneel, gently but firmly, and made her face the hole in the wall. It was lined with duct tape, and there was no hiding its purpose. 

“You ready?” Kara asked, fingers soft on her jawline. 

Lena nodded, already slick between her thighs and anxious. “Green, darling.”

“Be good.” Kara told her, and, as if on cue, a stranger’s cock slid through the hole. 

Lena had never been to a gloryhole before. But the intent was very clear. She licked her lips, eyes locked on her alpha’s hungry stare, and leaned forward, opening her mouth. Her tongue flickered out. There was a groan behind the wall, and an unfamiliar taste in her mouth. But Kara was stroking her hair, and Kara’s scent was strong in her nose with approval, so she swiped her tongue around for more, and took the head into her mouth. 

“Such a good girl.” Kara praised, hand working on the back of Lena’s head to encourage her to take more. Lena moaned, and the sound was echoed back behind the rattling partition. “That’s a good little  _ slut _ . Just like I taught you.”

Lena’s bun was messed up, and her lipstick smeared, but she didn’t care. Her skirt hiked up above her knees on the padding meant her panties were almost exposed, and her body quivered, wet and craving to be full. Her throat opened, and the stranger’s cock pushed roughly deeper. 

For a time, all that existed were the slick, obscene noises. The heavy groans on the other side of the partition, the vulgar sucking sound of Lena’s obedient mouth. And Kara, whispering encouragement, stroking Lena’s hair with one idle hand as the other worked almost casually in her pants, highlighting each glide of her knuckles against the thin suit. 

“That’s it. Open your throat. You can gag a bit, that’s okay.  _ Good _ girl. Work the head with your tongue. I know how good that feels.”

Kara’s fingers wound tight in her hair and pushed her head down, and Lena allowed it, choking a little as her eyes watered. She clenched her hands helplessly on the dirty padded floor, nails a wine-red against the scuffed vinyl. The degradation of this, the humiliation of Kara’s sweetly-coaxing praise—-it was working for her in a big way. She was wet and tense, tears rolling down her cheeks as she worked the stranger’s thick cock in and out of her throat, flexing her tongue around the sensitive underside of the shaft. 

It was surreal. She could hear the stranger’s grunts of pleasure, and the taste was musky and unfamiliar, but it was  _ Kara’s _ hand in her hair, and  _ Kara’s _ pride in her actions that made her flush with heat. It felt like she was servicing Kara, in a way, and in a way she probably was. The feeling of it made her want to work harder to please, and she pushed herself to take more, to breathe through her nose and let the alpha fuck her throat. 

Kara grunted her approval. “Dirty girl. Let her fuck your sweet mouth.” Her voice dropped so only Lena could hear. “Imagine if she knew it was Lena Luthor on her knees.”

Lena moaned around the cock pummeling down her throat, helpless and shaken in the grip of her private thoughts being used against her like this, and the alpha in her mouth chose that moment to start cumming, cock twitching as she withdrew enough to pump it onto Lena’s tongue. The omega swallowed it as best she could, but the sudden jerk allowed most to spray onto the valley of her collarbone and cleavage. 

“Thanks. Nice suck.” The alpha behind the partition said, crudely, and then withdrew. The banging door was the only other sign of her passing, and then someone else shuffled quickly inside. 

A newer, pinker cock slipped tentatively through the hole. The new stranger coughed, almost politely. “My turn next?” 

Kara stroked Lena’s hair, smiling indulgently. “Well, go on. You have someone waiting, pretty slut.”

The flash of heat in her belly struck like a sizzling bolt of lightning, flying up her spine. Lena tilted her head back to look into Kara’s eyes more fully, aware that she had cum spattered across her chin. 

“Yes, alpha.” She purred, and Kara’s eyes darkened. 

And then she got back to work. 

It was a long, steady stream after that. Alphas passed in and out. Lena’s jaw was sore, and her makeup ruined, but she kept her eyes locked on Kara’s and kept sucking, swallowing, letting them fuck into her throat. Showing Kara she could take it. Showing Kara she was  _ good.  _

Her panties were hardly more than a clotted scrap of lace at this point, and her only relief from the constant throbbing in her cunt came from squeezing her thighs together, fingers tight on the padded floor. Kara wouldn’t allow her to use her hands. That was part of the agreement. It made it harder. And  _ hotter _ . 

Kara, of course, was free to stroke herself to completion whenever she wanted, as an alpha’s privilege, but she abstained, keeping herself edged as if in sympathy for her omega’s plight. Her pupils were almost fully black, and her teeth showed with her breathing, hand working in her pants at a molasses pace. It only made Lena want to moan more, be more subservient, more  _ omega _ . So they fed back and forth into each other like a Möbius strip of hormones, with Kara’s filthy whispered encouragement as constant backdrop. 

“Swallow it all like a good little whore. There you go. Good. Now thank her for that load.  _ Good.  _ Now the next one. That’s it. Bigger this time. Work it in  _ slowly _ .”

And Lena always obeyed. Sometimes whimpering. Sometimes gagging. But she obeyed. 

Finally, after Lena had taken at least twelve alphas through the little taped hole, and she was gasping in the wake of the most recent one, lips still glazed and stretched, Kara grunted and pulled her upright. 

“Now it’s my turn.” 

Lena’s knees were sore and her mind weak, so she clung to Kara, barely upright and blinking as the alpha hauled her from the room, fingers on her collar. The alpha who had been about to enter on the other side of the partition protested as the door flung open. “Hey, come on—“

“Too bad.” Kara growled, teeth flashing white and eyes pinned. “She’s  _ mine _ .” 

Lena nearly slithered to the floor right then and there, but luckily Kara had her turned and propelled into another room before she could fully process the fluttering submissive urges in her tense, needy body. 

The room was another dirty, simple partition, but this time with no hole in the wall. Instead there was a padded leather table with cuffs at each end. No illusions about what it was used for, or the stains on it, either. 

Still, Lena was shivery and hot and entirely uncaring about bad hygiene as Kara raised her eyebrows once, checking in. The omega raised her chin, giving the all-clear, and Kara smiled, dirty-sweet, and pulled her by her collar over to the table. The alpha ripped her shirt down to expose her breasts, rough with careless fingers tweaking her through the lace. She moaned, and Kara bit her neck, growling, pushing her with her hips to the table, where Lena clutched helplessly at the padded leather. 

No grace, no preamble. None needed. Kara was hard and Lena was wet and aching to be filled, so when the alpha yanked her skirt up to her waist and tore her sodden panties to shreds, she keened and pulled Kara closer with her bent legs, kissing and nipping urgently at the sweating side of Kara’s sun-warmed neck, where her pulse and her mark combined to pump out insistent, forceful pheromones. 

Kara cuffed her arms to the table above her head, but didn’t bother with her legs. She was too busy getting the pants of her suit open—through a complicated, frustrated series of biomechanical bypasses. Lena wanted to help but well—-cuffs. Instead she moaned and arched and writhed and did basically everything that constituted as ‘not helping’ until Kara had her reddened shaft pumping in her hand, teeth bared and eyes feral as she moved into position. She spat down onto her cock in a highly-unnecessary-but-highly-arousing display of casual dominance, and slid inside, wrenching a delighted yelp from Lena’s overstretched, messy mouth. 

It was only once Kara was in full, glorious rut that Lena realized what room the alpha had picked. The omega’s head had dropped over the edge of the table, unable to keep herself upright anymore, and that’s when she noticed the other alphas in the room. One, two, three. They were all watching, almost politely observant, but they were definitely not  _ just  _ watching. As Lena’s eyes rounded, upside down and jarred roughly back and forth from Kara’s savage thrusts, she watched a black-haired alpha smile at her and stroke her fist over the tip of her prominent cock. Her eyes were liquid brown and deep as mine shafts. Lena gasped, and there was a low chuckle shared in the room. 

_ Damn, she really does look like Lena Luthor.  _

_ And  _ she _ really does look like Supergirl.  _

_ Imagine watching them fuck.  _

_ Dude, I don’t have to—it’s happening right now.  _

_ I know, right? Amazing. Look at how glazed she looks. Lena Luthor’s never looked like that in her life.  _

_ Bet she’d take a dick like a champ, though. Just like this one. Pretty little pussy.  _

_ Yeah, bet. Look at her. That thing’s monstrous and she’s just. Taking it.  _

Lena cried out, unable to stop her body’s wild reaction to the degrading observations and the sly praise, combined with her mate’s driving, devastating thrusts. She jerked upright against the cuffs, clenching almost violently around Kara’s thick, plunging shaft, bathing the alpha’s suit in her slick wet. Her orgasm was close in her tensed, open thighs and curling up her belly—she knew it was coming soon. Kara knew, too, judging by the way her breath shortened with pleasure and her hips sped up. The alpha couldn’t hit the inhuman pace she favored with these human onlookers, but she still managed to pummel into Lena’s weeping cunt as fast as a rocket. 

The sound of wet, jerking hands in the room increased, as did the heavy musk of alpha. Kara’s scent was strongest in Lena’s nose, but the overall cocktail of intense, dominating pheromones and the smell of cum had her almost swooning, rolling on the table as her thighs flexed and quivered. 

_ Yeah, she likes that. Fuck, give it to her good, Supergirl. Wish I was next.  _

_ She smells so sweet.  _

_ Yeah, like perfume and flowers.  _

_ She’s gonna come.  _

_ Oh yeah, look at her pretty face. Lena Luthor’s gonna come.  _

And she definitely was, but  _ oh _ —it didn’t hurt to hear about it from strangers as they watched. Lena came in a howl and an arching gasp, shaking and twitching in her bonds, as Kara grunted and fucked her right through it, boneless as a rag doll. The alpha wasn’t immune to the swirling eddy of desire in the room, and her hips began to stutter and jerk in the coming onset of her orgasm. 

_ That’s it, Supergirl. Fill ‘er up.  _

_ She wants that load, for sure. Give her that nut.  _

_ Flood that pussy, Supergirl.  _

Kara’s cock twitched urgently in her still-grasping heat, and the alpha bit into her neck, right over the scar of her mark, groaning as her hips spasmed a few final times, bringing her orgasm to its fullest peak. Stretching to the limit of her cuffs, Lena brushed her lips in her mate’s sweat-curled golden hair, and added a few key bits of encouragement of her own: 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , darling fill me up. I  _ love _ when you come inside me. I love your  _ big _ cock and how much you fill me. Do it, baby, give me  _ everything _ .”

Kara’s groaning, hapless lips found hers and they sealed into a kiss that said everything in response. The warm sticky spurts against her cervix did the same. And Lena, despite being stripped, cuffed and fucked in public—felt whole and  _ safe _ . 

How could she not, frankly? 

After, Kara uncuffed her, and, over a chorus of protests, they made their giggling exit. The alpha kept her collar on and her hand firmly twined in the leash all the way past the smiling, waving bouncer until they got to the car, and Lena followed, deeply aware that she was now without her panties and definitely leaking a lot of Kara’s pleasure down her thighs. But that didn’t matter. The car seats could be replaced. 

What mattered was Kara—pulling her into a kiss and unbuckling her collar with gentle fingers, turning on her seat warmer and tucking an arm around her even as she backed the Lexus out of the parking lot. “That was  _ amazing _ . Are you okay? Did you like that? Do you want food?”

“Yes, yes, and yes.” Lena answered, still scratchy-voiced and sore, but beaming and feeling warm in places she’d never known existed. “And I think I would like some candy, when we get home. If you haven’t eaten it all.”

Kara stroked her hair and winced a bit, taking the Lexus onto the highway ramp. “I might have eaten most of it. But we can get more. The best part of Halloween is the post-Halloween candy sales the day after.”

“Oh I beg to differ.” Lena laughed, as the lights of the city night began to blur and shift. “I’m pretty sure it’s the fun you have when no one knows who you  _ really _ are.”

“Ah.” Lena could see Kara’s grin lit up like a Jack-O-Lantern, in the flashing reflection of the rear view mirror. “Yeah, I’m inclined to also agree on that one. Happy Halloween, my love.”

“Happy Halloween, my  _ alpha _ .” 

And in the end they only made it to a side street by the taco shop before Kara had to pull over and test the recline limits of the backseat, as the full moon rose above the revelry and pageantry of National City’s final night of October. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
